Three Princesses, One Wish
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: After running away from their horrible father, three girls end up in dreamland. What happens when they meet our favorite three knights. MK/OC, SK/OC, and BK/OC. Mostly MK/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Okay people, so this is my first fanfic and my first Kirby fanfic. Hope you like it! Also, this is a short first chapter to learn about my own characters. It's also in no one's POV.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20!

**Chapter****1**

"Are you sure we're almost there?" a young woman clad in pink asked her older sister. Another young woman dressed in deep blue looked down from the tree she was up in and replied, "Positive." The last of the women who was wearing all yellow and holding a book in her left hand looked into Wispy Woods. "I think I hear someone!" she spoke in a frantic voice. The woman in blue also looked into the woods. Her eyes flashed a white color under the deep blue hood that was over her head. She reached down and grabbed her sisters. The other two rose into the tree because of the amazing strength that their sister had. Under each of the hoods they had on, two dainty, pale hands clasp their mouths shut. "Breath slowly and silently," the woman in blue whispered to her sisters. All three of them looked down and saw that three knights had gathered underneath the branch they were on. "Maybe it was just a mistake," the knight in turquoise, who had a slight accent, spoke first, "I mean it is late at night, who knows what happened." He looked to the knight beside him, who had on green armor, for support in his statement. The green knight just shrugged his shoulders causing his armor to rattle. The last knight, who had a cape snug against his shoulders, just did a slight 'hm' in response. The branch that the women were on gave a slight crack but it also exposed their location. All three knights looked up into the tree, saw the women, and immediately drew their swords. The women, with their sister's hands over their mouths, were in shock. The woman in blue remained completely calm. She threw her sisters a few feet behind the knights. She pointed behind the women and screamed "Run!" Both women looked at their sister and, without having to be told a second time, took off in different directions. The woman watched her sisters go before back-flipping off the branch with ease. She took three steps backwards before turning around and racing in a totally different direction from the way her sisters went. After she had raced through the bush, the knights turned back to each other. "That was weird," the knight in green said. The turquoise knight nodded in agreement. Once again, the knight with the cape just did a small 'hm' in response.

Once again, real sorry it's a short chapter. I promise to make the next one a whole lot longer and I'll mention the names of the girls in the next chapter.

Remember sparkly love from sparkleeyes20


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Here come the introductions for my OC's. Remember, my OCs don't know about Mk or anyone. No specific POV once again.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****2**

The women in pink and yellow met up a few yards after they ran. The pink wearing woman turned to her sister. She saw how the yellow wearing woman was clutching the book as if it was the last thing in the world. Which to her, it was. "C'mon Ilia** (AN: pronounced eye-lee-a)**, we have got to find Zelda," the woman in pink spoke silently. Ilia nodded slowly, "yeah, you're right Seria. She would know what to do." **(AN: it's pronounced Ser-e-a)** Seria looked into the forest. "Zelda," she shouted, "where are you?" The girls looked around. "Up here," a sudden voice frightened both of them so they jumped. They both looked up and, sure enough, Zelda was up in the tree. Her dark blue hooded-cloaked around her as it usually is. She quickly jumped down from the branch and landed with grace on the ground beside them. "Come on," she said calmly, "we're too close to be giving up now." _How does she stay so calm?_ Seria thought. Zelda snapped the fingers of her right hand and motioned for them to follow her. She turned and walked away from that spot of the woods with the other two following her. They came to a clearing where there was no trees just grass and flowers. Seria and Ilia were both dumbfounded by the beauty of the plain. They looked to Zelda with questioning looks on their faces. Zelda sensed their looks and faced them. "I found this place before going into that tree to look for you guys," she answered, "we will be safe to sleep here for the night." Suddenly, a twig snapped right near them. "Uh-oh," a voice with a familiar accent to it rang where the twig snapped. Zelda picked up a rock that happened to be lying nearby. "Seria," she tossed the rock to her younger sister in pink, "take your best shot." Seria smirked, pulled back her arm, and lugged the rock into the bushes. There was a sound of rock hitting metal and the accented voice screamed, "Owwww!" Zelda chuckled. "I knew our imagination couldn't create that accent," she said, "now come out from behind there." The two knights clad in turquoise and green came out from behind the bushes. The turquoise knight was rubbing his head where the rock hit him. Seria put her hand over her cloaked mouth and chuckled loudly. Ilia's shoulders sank as she sighed. Zelda put her head down and murmured something about maturity and a princess. Seria immediately stopped chuckling and went back to her previous position. The knight with the cape came out of the shadows to stand between the other two. Zelda and the man stared at each other for a while neither speaking a word. "Who are you all may I ask?" the man broke the silence by asking. Zelda's eyes sparkled as she picked up the man's slight Spanish accent. "You may but in return you must tell me who you all are, agreed?" Zelda replied. The man nodded once in agreement. Zelda cleared her throat. "My name is Zelda, the eldest of my sisters and these," she motioned her hand to Seria and Ilia, "are my younger sisters, Seria," Seria bowed her head to show them which one she was referring to, "and Ilia." Ilia turned her head away and grumbled. Zelda put her hands on her hips so her elbows stuck slightly out of her cloak and screamed, "Ilia! Show some respect!" Ilia mumbled her apologies to Zelda and bowed to the three knights. "Alright, I kept my end of the deal. Now you keep yours," Zelda spoke calmly. "I am Metaknight, the most powerful guard of castle Dedede and these are my followers, Swordknight," the knight in turquoise, whom Seria hit with the rock, raised his hand, "and Bladeknight," the last knight raised his hand slightly. "A pleasure to meet you all," Zelda bowed as she spoke. Just as she came back up from her bowed position, a bird flew in and landed on Seria's shoulder. It tweeted a few words before falling silent. Seria nodded in understanding. She turned to the knights and said, "You had better get back to the castle to patrol or King Dedede will have your heads. The way he's freaking out." The knights were taken aback at how she knew this. Swordknight got into a fighting position, "how do you know Dedede is going crazy over our disappearance?" The women laughed loudly. Well, Zelda mostly chuckled. "Duh… she can speak bird. Hello? Where were you when she talked to the bird?" Ilia asked after she stopped laughing. Zelda kept chuckling while shaking her head. "You three had better get back," she spoke still very calm. The knights nodded their heads in agreement. Metaknight then turned and left, with Sword and Blade at his heels. They looked back once more and saw the women were gone. "They were very strange," Sword said. They turned and walked back to the castle. Meanwhile, the women were in a tree watching the knights walk away. "They were weird," Seria said. Zelda glared at her and jumped to the top of the tree.

A longer chapter it was. I promised I would give it to you. By the way, nobody but Zelda, Seria, and Ilia know what their faces look like. You won't learn until about the last or second to last chapter. Sorry!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Chapter 3 coming right up. Hope you guys like the story so far. I really hope more people R&R my story. Told by no ones POV.

**Chapter****3**

Tiff was just coming out of her and Tuff's rooms when Metaknight and his companions walked past. "Hey guys," Tiff said but they just kept walking, "guys?" Tiff stood there, completely confused with what just happened. Meanwhile, the guys were thinking about what happened near Wispy Woods. They were both confused and fascinated by the girls appearance in Dreamland. They walked into Dedede's throne room. Dedede was, as usual, sitting on his throne with Escargoon right beside him. "You called for us your majesty?" Metaknight asked with his usual accent. Momentary, he remembered how Zelda's eyes sparkled when she picked up on her accent. He quickly regained his thoughts and pushed those previous ones to the back of his mind. "Yea, I need ya'll ta patrol the castle even mo' till I get back fro' my vacation," Dedede said. Sword was slightly shocked. For one, Dedede was actually going on vacation. For two, nobody was going to be ordering any monsters for awhile while he was gone. It was like a dream come true for them. "As you wish, your majesty," Metaknight said as he bowed. Dedede waved his hand, signaling them to take their leave. They did as he wished and left. Little did they know, a little bird was sitting on the window sill and listening to the conversation that just went on.

The next morning before the stars had even disappeared from the sky, the knights left the castle and returned to the meadow where they met the three women. They looked around once they came to the clearing. The women, they saw, were still asleep. Seria was lying on her side in a position that the knights couldn't see her face. Ilia was also lying on her side. Her yellow hood almost touched the ground. Her right hand clenched around the book she was holding. Zelda was sitting up in a crossed- legged position with her head bowed asleep. A few strands of her deep blue hair fell from her hood as she slept.** (AN: I'll tell the hair color of the others later. I promise.) **The knights approached, trying to be sure not to wake the women. Sadly, Zelda is a very light sleeper. As soon as the knights were within twenty feet of any of the women, Zelda's head shot straight up awake. She stood up before asking, "What are you three doing here?" "King Dedede is going away on vacation, so we can pretty much do what we want until he gets back," Sword replied. Zelda nodded her head while she was walking over to Seria. Once over to the sleeping woman in pink, she pulled her foot back and gave Seria a sharp kick in the back. Seria shot up like a rocket to sit on her knees, breathing heavily. Seria looked over and waved when she saw the knights. The knights either nodded their head in greeting or waved. They refocused on Zelda, who was carefully removing the book from Ilia's right hand. The book was out of Ilia's hand and vanished under Zelda's cloak with one swift motion by Zelda. She walked over to stand next to Ilia. "Ilia! Somebody is stealing mom's diary!" Zelda shouted. Ilia jumped to her feet immediately. "What! Who's stealing it? I'm going to kill them!" she shouted. Zelda pulled the book out from her cloak and shook it slightly in Ilia's face. Ilia's hand grabbed the book. Zelda let the book go and slinked her hand back into her cloak. "You are such a jerk sometimes sis! It's no wonder it's all your fault mom died!" Ilia screamed. Zelda was shocked. Sure, Ilia yelled at her a lot but never like that. The knights turned to Seria. She could tell that they wanted an answer. "It's our mother's diary. The only thing we have left from her when she died of a strange disease. Ilia and I don't remember much though because we were only four," Seria told them sadly, "but Zelda was right beside her when she died so she remembers it fondly. Also, Zelda believes it was her fault our mother died. " Sword and Blade understood how Zelda and her sisters felt, seeing that almost the exact same thing happened to both of them. What they didn't know the feeling of is being blamed for their parents' death and, therefore, took pity on Zelda. They all looked over at Zelda, whose head was bowed. Seria then saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Tears. Zelda only cried once in Seria's twenty years of life. It was a horrible moment for Seria. Seria turned to Ilia. "Nice going Ilia. You made her cry," Seria spoke quietly. Ilia's head shot up at the word cry. "I-I-I," Ilia stammered. Seria ran over and put her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "Perhaps we should leave boys," Metaknight spoke calmly. The other two nodded and left with their master.

To me this is my best chapter so far. Guys, I need more reviews here. Tell me how I'm doing or if I need to add anything. I'll be online.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Princesses, One Wish

I had major writers block trying to think of something for this chapter. And guys who reviewed, the answers to you question or comments are on the review page. Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or his friends. I just own Zelda, Seria, and Ilia.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****4**

After Zelda had calmed down and Ilia apologized, they once again began their search for the ancient object of Popstar. Zelda was leading them around in Wispy Woods, being sure to stay in the shadows. Sadly, they had to come out to cross a river. Seria balanced on a fallen log to the other side of the river. Ilia decided to use some rocks to get to the other side. Being sure not drop their mother's diary in the rushing water. Zelda just nimbly jumped to the other bank. Seria shook her head and mumbled 'showoff' to herself. Zelda just continued to walk when three kids were walking toward them. They had to think fast. The kids were approaching fast but still had no clue they were there. Suddenly, three different pairs of hands pulled them into three trees beside that were next to them. When Zelda looked over to see who had saved her she saw Metaknight standing next to her, his hands on her cloak-covered arms. If it wasn't for her hood, Metaknight would have seen her bright red blush. She looked behind her to see the same thing being done with Seria and Sword and with Ilia and Blade. All the women looked down with the knights to see two cappy-like kids and a pink puffball, whom they presumed to be Kirby. After they left the six jumped down from the branches. "I guess you came to save us right?" Zelda asked. The knights nodded their heads as a reply. Zelda sighed. She knew they needed a better place to stay while they were here. It could be dangerous at night. Sword sensed what she was thinking in her sigh. "Why don't you stay at the castle?" Sword asked. All five of them looked at him like he was crazy. He looked around the faces, trying to find some sort of support from anyone. "Ah come on, there's an extra room in the castle with three beds in it. No one goes into anymore, so it's a perfect place for you to hide," he said. Zelda put a finger to her shadow covered chin. Seria and Ilia stared at their sister. "I suppose, but only if we can repay you somehow," Zelda said. Metaknight took a step closer to Zelda and replied, "We will think of that later. Right now we must get you to the castle." The three females nodded immediately. And together, the six made their way to castle Dedede.

While walking through castle Dedede, Escargoon was coming up to them. "There you are! Good to see you're patrolling," he said. The knights nodded, still franticly looking for the girls who disappeared. Escargoon walked past them slightly pushing blade. After he turned the corner the three looked around for the girls. "Up here," Zelda's voice suddenly rang from above in the rafters. The knights looked up to find the girls on a rafter beam. Ilia sat on the beam with her feet slightly hanging off, showing her flat-heeled yellow shoes, reading her mother's diary. Seria was lying on her stomach with her feet in the air revealing her slightly tanned-skin legs and pink, flat-heeled shoes. Zelda just stood on the beam looking down upon the knights. She jumped down and landed right in front of the knights. Ilia jumped down, still reading the diary. Seria swung underneath the beam and dropped down to the ground. Metaknight waved his hand signaling for them to follow them. They did as they were told and followed. The six passed through a few more hallways, avoiding waddle dees as they went, before reaching a door. When the men opened the door a room, the size of a cottage bedroom, with three beds was behind it. "Middle!" Seria cried, running into the room and flopping on the middle bed. Ilia and Zelda looked at each other before joining their sister in the room. Zelda took the bed next to the window. While Ilia took the bed against the stone wall. By the time they had settled in, which was exactly two minutes, night had set on the world. They bid the knights farewell before turning in for the night. "Should we tell 'em Zelda?" Seria asked. Zelda nodded her head. "We'll tell them tomorrow," she said. And that was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

Whew! Glad I got over that writers block! It gave me a killer headache. Hope you guys like the story so far. Next chapter tells of the origin of the girls. Just be patient.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	5. Chapter 5

Three princesses, One Wish

Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me to know how I'm doing. I promise I'll always listen to your comments. Unless I don't get them in time. But I'll get to it in no time at all.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****5**

Early the next morning the girls went to find Metaknight and his followers. They found them patrolling the castle at some sort of balcony. They stood behind them, waiting for them to realize they were there. It didn't take them long to find them standing there. "What do you need girls?" Sword asked.

"We need to talk guys," Zelda said calmly.

The six of them walked to the knight's room. They did it in complete silence. Completely unaware that Tiff was watching and following them with great curiosity. With Tuff and Kirby right behind her. The group, minus those who were following her, entered the room and sat in chairs. The girls sat across from the guys.

"What's the matter?" Blade asked with concern.

"It's time you learned about us," Zelda said calmly, "you know our names yes, but you don't know our full names. You'll also learn about where we came from and why we're here. So listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself. If you have questions, ask them anytime."

Zelda cleared her throat before beginning again.

"We were born of the King and Queen of our home planet. We are actually princesses but we do not wish to be. Our father was abusive to us. He whipped and cut us. But he never did it if our mother was around. So when she died of the disease it gave him an all access pass to hurt us."

"Wait," Sword interrupted, "What was the name of your home planet?"

"Milelan, which means balance in our language. Now, where was I? Oh yes, so when the girls were about six years old I took them away. Fleeing from planet to planet. But it always ended up the same way, our father finding us and destroying the planet to be nothing but a meteor in space."

"How?" Blade asked.

"By steeling the planet's life jewel," Seria answered.

"Uh…" Sword started but was cut off.

"A life jewel is a jewel that keeps the planets lush and helps it support the life on it. Without it the planet is just a meteor. Uh, yea. Anyway. Our father only caught us a few times, three to be exact, but we escaped every single time. Eventually, we landed here on Popstar. We thought if we could find the life jewel before our father got here that Popstar would have a larger chance of surviving."

"But if you landed on Popstar, we would have seen your ship." Metaknight pointed out.

"Not if we landed on the other side of the planet a few days ago," Ilia answered.

Metaknight nodded in understanding. Then nodded for Zelda to continue.

"Anyway, my actual name is Princess Zelda Railona. This is Princess Seria Vivianna. And finally, Princess Ilia Proveola. And our home planet Milelan is called that because there is a balance of those who use the magic of light like Seria and Ilia and those who use the magic of darkness. There is only a few who linger in both types magic. I am one of those."

"But you haven't used magic yet." Blade said.

"We can't. It's the way our father finds us every time. If we don't use our magic our 'dad' can't find us. See? We'll begin using it again as soon as we find the life jewel."

"One more question, what race are you?" Sword asked.

"We are Mirallans. Magic using creatures." Seria answered.

"Now my kind friends, I have a question for you. Will you help us find the life jewel?" Zelda asked.

The guys looked at one another. Then they nodded to the girls. Little did they know, they were going to have more help than they knew. For Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby heard the whole story and intended to help in any way possible. Even it meant getting themselves killed to do it.

I tried to do it like you all asked me to. Tell me how I did. So you know the origin. Now the hunt for the jewel begins. And what about Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby? Read the next chapter to find out.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Sorry! I would've updated sooner but I didn't feel well yesterday. You'll just have to deal with me updating today.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****6**

The next day, all of the group, including an unknown Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, went back into Wispy Woods to ask about the life jewel. After going to the middle of the woods and meeting Wispy, the questions began.

"So Wispy, what do you know about the life jewel of Popstar?" Zelda asked politely.

"Life jewel?" Wispy wondered, "What's that?"

"The jewel that keeps the planet lush and alive," Seria answered.

"Oh, no I don't know anything about it. I'm sorry," Wispy said looking really sad.

"Well do you know about any excessive plant growth?" Zelda asked.

Everyone looked at Zelda with questioning eyes. Zelda sensed all of their eyes and chuckled loudly.

"I mean," she began after regaining herself, "is there any place on Popstar where exotic plants and animals live and grow in?"

"Oh, why yes there is!" Wispy exclaimed, "It's on the far side of the planet in the middle of a desert. Plants and animals that can't be found anywhere else live there."

Zelda's eyes sparkled before she thanked Wispy for his help and assistance. And with that they went back to the castle to pack for their journey. As the knights waited for the girls to pack, a bird flew through the open window. It landed on the dresser and tweeted. Seria nodded in understanding.

"The bird says that King Dedede won't be back for a few weeks. It's the perfect time to leave for our journey," Seria said.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Zelda. She put her finger to her chin and thought. Everyone waited for her to finish thinking and to speak.

After she was done thinking, she said, "The only person we have to worry about is Escargoon."

Five different heads fell in realization. She was right. If Escargoon figured out they were gone, he would tell Dedede. And if he told Dedede, Dedede would order a monster to come after them.

"Don't worry though. I've got a plan for that," Zelda said.

"Uh-oh. Here we go again Ilia," Seria said.

Ilia shook her head, letting a few of her blond curls out of her hood, and said, "Yeah, might as well get it over with."

They all huddled together and listened to Zelda's plan.

Uh-oh! What plan does Zelda have? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been a killer.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning, before Escargoon woke up, the knights ran through the castle to meet the girls, unaware of Tiff and Tuff following them. They ran across the draw bridge to the patiently waiting girls. They immediately stopped their conversation among themselves to greet the knights.

"Good morning," Zelda said.

"Hey guys!" Ilia exclaimed.

"'Sup," Seria said.

The guys all nodded their heads in greeting. Zelda pointed to the road they would be taking on their trip to the life jewel. Everyone nodded and began walking on the road. It was official, their trip had begun. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby followed close behind them but not too close so that they wouldn't see them. They all walked into a dense forest that was nearby and headed towards the life jewel, which was a long way away. They all walked in silence for several hours before Sword couldn't take it and decided to start a conversation. With Seria, of course.

"So Seria?" he began.

She looked back to him, "yes?"

"How does Zelda know where she's going? Not that I doubt her, it's just you all have never been to Popstar."

"Oh, 'cause that's one of her powers that doesn't attract attention to us. She could go anywhere on any planet even if she hasn't ever been there. Without a map."

"What's yours?"

"That's easy! To make people automatically smile with my cheerfulness! Without even trying!"

"And Ilia's?"

"Oh, she can read any book without even opening or looking at it."

"Ah. Cool."

"Yeah."

They looked around trying to think of more things to say. He looked back at her through his helmet. She looked back and smiled at him so he could see it under her hood. His heart started to beat extremely fast. It felt like his heart was hitting his armor. He gulped and looked away. Her teeth leaving a sparkling mark in his mind.

'_What's going on with me? I've never felt this way before!'_ he screamed in his head.

Her smile fell when he looked away. She sighed silently to herself. Zelda heard this and stopped in her tracks.

"You guys go ahead. Seria and I will catch up as soon as I'm done speaking with her," she said calmly.

Seria gulped. Sword looked to her and cocked his head in confusion. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up to show she was okay. However, her arm was sweating like crazy. He walked away with the others while keeping his covered eyes towards Seria. Once he was with the others and looking back to them she let her head drop.

'_I wish he would have stayed with me,'_ she thought.

Zelda walked up behind her and watched her watch Sword leave. She smiled to herself softly but also felt fear and pity for her sister. She cleared her throat and Seria turned to her quickly.

"You know what will happen if dad shows up," she started.

Seria's head dropped again, "I know. But I can't help it. He's just so cute and sweet."

Zelda chuckled lightly. She knew her little sister hadn't loved someone in a long time. In fact, they all hadn't.

"I understand Seria and I won't stop you from loving or liking who you wish. Walk with me," she began walking with Seria right beside her, "it's just, I don't want you to be too upset if dad shows up and… you know."

"I'll probably be upset but I'll be okay. Eventually."

"Good. Now let us get back to the others."

They took off into a sprint and caught up with the rest of the gang. Zelda went back in front to lead everyone in the right direction. Seria began to walk beside Sword again. Sword looked at her with hope that she was alright. She looked to him when she felt his eyes on her.

"What is it Sword? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked very frantic.

"No, of course not but more importantly are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine."

He sighed in relief, "Good."

"Were you concerned of my health and well being?"

"Well…uh… y-yeah… I w-was," he stammered in an embarrassed fashion.

"Aw! That's so nice of you! Thank you for being so concerned."

"Heh… heh"

He scratched the back of his head in attempt to hide his embarrassment. Her smile fell as she noticed that he was doing that a lot.

"Are you alright Sword? You've been doing that a lot," she said.

His eyes widened at this question.

'_What do I do? What do I say?'_ he questioned in his mind.

"Uh… Yeah, my head just hurts a little. No big deal."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She had a sad tone to her voice.

"It's not your fault Seria. It's just a headache."

"I'm still sorry though."

Ilia and Blade watched the whole thing. Ilia made gagging noises towards the end. Blade turned to her.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed.

Blade chuckled loudly, "Yeah, I wonder what there wedding is gonna be like."

They laughed loudly at their statements. Zelda turned back to them while still walking.

"Stop it you two!" she yelled at them.

Ilia and Blade immediately shut their mouths and continued to walk, while snickering under their breaths.

"Wedding. Good one," Ilia whispered while snickering.

"Thanks."

They continued to walk beside each other and whisper about Seria and Sword.

Zelda looked back to see them chuckling again. She sighed once again for the fourth time that day. Metaknight walked up beside her. She glanced at him and let her eyes sparkle in reassurance.

"Family trouble?" he asked.

She let her head hang as Seria's did awhile ago, "you could say that. Or you could say that they are driving me to a level of insanity."

He looked over to her. He then realized that she was one of the only ones that he didn't have to look up to speak to her. In fact, they were about eye to eye. He reached over and patted her on the shoulder. She looked over to let him see her now visible eyes. They were a midnight blue that appeared to have stars trapped in them. However, they were filled with sorrow and annoyance.

"Do not fret Zelda. It will get better."

She smiled, filling her eyes with hope. They seemed to sparkle even more now that she was happy.

"Yes, I guess you are correct. Thank you for those kind and helpful words."

Metaknight's eyes flashed a blue (proud) for being so strong in something so difficult in her life.

They all continued to walk and speak with each other. Well, Zelda and Metaknight just exchanged a few words and sentences. Little did they know, there first challenge was just up ahead.

Little fluff to it. Just the way I wanted it to turn out. By the way if you guys post a question, I'll most likely answer it as soon as possible on the review page.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Thank you weekend! I thought it would never come!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 8**

The group had stopped to rest for the night on a beach. They were getting closer to their target destination. And more importantly, the life jewel **(nickname for the jewel of life)**. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby camped nearby. Making absolute sure that the group couldn't see the fire at their campsite. Seria and Sword had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago. Blade was on the verge of falling over from exhaustion and getting sleep the hard way. Ilia, who was sitting beside Blade, was awake and looking at a few pages of their mother's diary. Though she was also about to fall asleep in her position as well. Metaknight just sat and stared at the fire. He occasionally glanced over at Zelda once or twice but mostly stared at the fire. His eyes were green in thought. This reminded him so much of his partnership with Jecra. He sighed lightly, hoping no one heard it. But nothing got passed Zelda. She looked over to him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her quickly, "What? No. Just a bad memory is all. 'Tis nothing to worry about."

She nodded her head and turned back to the fire. Her hand reached out of her hooded-cloak and took hold of a stick that was lying beside her. She prodded the fire a bit to keep it going. She also threw about two logs on it to keep it fed, so to speak. She placed the stick down, rubbed her eyes, and looked over to Ilia and Blade. Ilia fell asleep with the book in her hands and her head on Blade's shoulder. Blade had also fallen asleep, his head lightly lying on top of hers. She chuckled and shook her head. Metaknight looked over at her. She looked up and pointed her finger towards Ilia and Blade. He looked that way as well and chuckled at the sight as well. He looked back to Zelda. She was leaning back ever so slightly and her head was beginning to droop. He gently placed one hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the ground.

"Rest. You need it," he said.

She nodded and almost immediately her breathing became heavy and slow. He removed his hand from her shoulder and went back to stare at the fire. His eyes became slightly heavy as well and, for the first time in a while, he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning, when Zelda awoke, she found a still sleeping Metaknight. She smiled softly to herself, although it wouldn't have been seen anyway. She looked up to the sky and saw there were still stars in the sky. She counted the position of the stars and figured out that it was about two in the morning. She sighed silently. She never was a light sleeper and even if she did sleep soundly it was only a few hour of sleep. The dreams she had were painful and agonizing. They made her want to scream. They were always about her father. And occasionally her mother's death. She remembered it fondly, so she dreamed about it in almost every third dream. She shuddered lightly. She quickly shook her head to get the thoughts of her mother out of her head. She stood up and tiptoed away into the ocean. The ocean always calmed her down. And also they needed food so they could keep going. She swam to a deep level of the ocean and grabbed several fish in her grasp. Fishing was one of her natural talents. She never knew why though. She swam back to the top and threw the fish a good ways on the shore, enough so they couldn't flop back into the water. They quickly stopped flipping and went still. They were dead and good for eating. She turned to the ocean and bowed to it, mumbling a few words of thanks for her and her friends' meals. An ocean wave swelled as if to respond to her. She smiled and picked up the dead fish before returning to her spot next to Metaknight. She stuck the fish on a stick and put more logs on the fire, which was just hot ashes. The fire quickly caught back up. She cooked the fish with skill that they were quickly delicious, cooked fish. Ilia, Seria, Sword, Blade and Metaknight all woke right after she finished cooking the fish. Blade and Ilia quickly separating, once they realized the position they were in, and blushed deeply under their 'face covers'.

"*sniff* I smell food!" Seria exclaimed.

"Yeah and it smells good!" Ilia agreed.

Zelda held out the fish to everyone. They were hunger struck. There was only three fish though so they would have to share. Ilia and Seria shared one fish, Sword and Blade shared another, which meant Zelda and Metaknight were left to share with each other. Both shrugged their shoulders and began arguing about who would get which half. More like who would get more. Zelda insisted that she didn't eat much and Metaknight take the larger half. Metaknight, being the gentleman he was, told her she was a lady and a princess and that she should get the bigger half. They argued about that until finally Metaknight agreed to Zelda's idea. She ate quite satisfied. Metaknight was feeling slightly guilty but still eating with vigor. Once they were all finished eating, Zelda stood up and looked to the spot where the sun wasn't. She pulled a hand out of her cloak and put it near her chin.

"Tartarus. Beetle Juice. Polaris. Leo," she said pointing to four different stars in the sky, "good. That means it is almost six in the morning."

Seria looked to her sister, "you sure?"

Zelda nodded and began walking towards the direction they would be taking to get to the life jewel. The others followed suit. They walked for about four hours before something rustled in the bushes nearby. Everyone immediately turned towards the bushes. The guys ran in front of the girls and drew their swords. A bunch of men and some women jumped from the bushes and surrounded them. A man so much taller than everyone approached with a blow dart tube.

"Domo gu somae?" he asked.

The guys cocked their heads in confusion. Zelda stepped forward, unfazed about the language.

"Ponittia se ma jegan," she replied.

The man jumped back in astonishment. He then dropped to his knees and bowed to the three girls. The rest did the same.

"Rise!" Zelda said sternly.

The man immediately got up from his position.

"My mistake dear princess. Please forgive me."

"Of course."

"And I assume the other women behind you are your dear younger sisters?"

"Yes."

"And the men… are your…suitors?"

"Protectors."

"Yes of course. You come for the jewel?"

"Yes."

"You may go after to the shrine but your first test to get there will be to cross the boiling gorge."

"Do not fret. We will be just fine."

"Alright. Good luck your highness." 

With that everyone stepped aside and they all continued towards their first challenge of the boiling gorge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Here comes chapter nine. Hope ya'll like it!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 9**

The guys and girls were walking in a canyon. The rocks eventually narrowed to a point where they all had to walk in pairs of two. Zelda was beside Metaknight in the front, Ilia was beside Blade in the middle, and Seria was beside Sword bringing up the rear. No one spoke and the canyon was quiet, too quiet. Seria shoulders were in a sunken position and she was looking around franticly. She motioned for Sword to continue. He nodded and kept walking. She stayed back and looked around much more franticly. She whimpered in fear as she did this. There was a rumbling which caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Everyone looked around as well. Nobody saw anything at first until a female scream erupted from the far back. Everyone turned to find a large rock about to fall on Seria.

"Seria!" everyone screamed.

Zelda acted fast and ran past everyone to the place where Seria was standing. She stood by her little sister and pushed Seria to the ground. Seria got on the ground and covered her hand and neck. Zelda then stuck one hand out. Just as the rock was about to hit them, it suddenly stopped falling. Ilia and the guys all looked to the bottom of the rock. There, standing unfazed by anything was Zelda. Her hand was on the bottom of the rock. She had stopped it! Seria looked up from her position on the ground and sighed when she saw what Zelda did. She crawled out from under the rocks shadow and ran to Ilia. Sword also sighed with relief when he saw that Seria was safe. Ilia put a hand to her covered mouth and chuckled. She then shook her head and turned to her sister.

"Well. It looks like Zelda saved your butt from a heavy falling object. Again," she said.

"Oh, shut up," Sera said and smacked Ilia in the face.

"OW! That was my face!" she exclaimed and smacked her sister back.

"OW!"

Soon it had turned into an all out slap fight, each girl exclaiming their fair share of pain. The guys tried to get between them but the results were bad. Sword got slapped on the side of the head when one of Ilia's swings missed their primary target. Blade got slapped upside the head by one of Seria's haywire slaps. Metaknight got two slaps from both girls to the sides of his head/body. Each of the guys rubbed the spot where they got slapped. A tremor caused the girls to stop fighting and all heads turned to Zelda. The rock was behind her where she dropped it to get the girls attention. They all heard the faint sound of a shoe tapping on some dirt. Both girls looked down and away from Zelda's glares. All the guys looked at Zelda's face. It was twisted in anger and her eyes sent daggers at her sisters. Sword and Blade both gulped in fear. Metaknight's eyes just went green from thought.

"Sorry," both girls mumbled to their sister and each other.

Zelda relaxed and walked back to the front. She led them on through the canyon being sure to walk with care and look out for falling rocks.

They all walked in silence for about twenty miles. Ilia and Seria didn't speak for fear that their sister would yell at them. Sword and Blade didn't want to get the girls in trouble so they kept their mouths shut. Metaknight and Zelda hardly speak as it is, so there was no point for them to be talking. Zelda stopped walking and looked around warily. Metaknight, Sword knight, and Blade knight all stopped beside her. Ilia also came around to stand beside her older sister. Seria, who was looking around at the time, bumped into Zelda and cried out slightly. Zelda spun around, stuck her hand under Seria's hood and placed it on Seria's mouth. She led her youngest sister over to stand next to Ilia. Seria walked where her sister led her without question and without having to be dragged. Zelda kept her hooded face turned towards the direction of the desert they just came. A small sound and small movement caused Zelda to race in that direction. She ran up and picked up three different things. The others couldn't see exactly _what _she picked up. Of course, the _what_ became _who _when the things all shrieked. Zelda walked back over to the rest of the group and placed the three _who's _in front of everyone else. The Sword and Blade gasped when they realized who they were. Metaknight's eyes turned green and let his mind begin to wonder to all the questions in his head.

"Tiff? Tuff? Kirby?" Sword began to question.

The two cappy-like children smiled nervously while the pink puffball just did a happy 'poyo' in response.

"Can someone explain to us who they are and why they were following us?" Seria asked in a confused voice.

"Girls, this is Tiff, Tuff and Kirby," Sword began, "as for why they were following us, we don't know the answer to that."

Zelda walked over to the children and puffball and sat down. She looked to Tiff, who was frozen in fear from her strength.

"You are Tiff, correct?" she asked.

Tiff nodded her head while shaking violently.

"I thought so."

Zelda reached out one of her hands and slowly brought it towards Kirby. Tiff stopped shaking and turned to Kirby.

"Run Kirby! She's trying to attack you!" she screamed. **(AN: she momentarily forgot who Zelda and the girls were.) **

Kirby didn't run though. Nor did Zelda try to attack him. Instead, she brought her hand to the top of his head/body and rubbed lightly. Kirby laughed and jumped up and down at her soft touch. She chuckled slightly at his excitement. Tiff realized what she had said to Kirby and shook her head. She smiled at Zelda and Kirby. Zelda then walked around and helped the two children up.

"Thank you Zelda," Tiff said.

Zelda nodded her head as a reply. Seria and Ilia both paled when they heard Tiff say her name.

"Okay, that's it! Somebody explain to me what's happening right now!" Seria demanded.

"We shall set up camp for the night. Then they can explain why they are here. Agreed?" Zelda said.

"Agreed!" everyone else shouted.

Whew! Good chapter I think. Again, any questions you have will be answered in either the review page or the beginning of the next chapter.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Here comes the next chapter. Um… I'm out of things to say. Sorry!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 10**

The camp was set up and everyone was gathered around the camp fire they had. Tiff and Tuff sat on the ground on both sides of Zelda. Kirby sat in front of Zelda, begging her to rub his head/body again. She did so without hesitation. Everyone else looked around for some sort of explanation of what was happening. It was quiet for about ten minutes with everyone except Zelda just looking at each other. More than once Metaknight found his gaze going back to the same person. Zelda. He couldn't place his gloved finger on what he found so interesting about her. Was it her past? Her hooded-cloak? How she didn't want anyone to know about her appearance? All of the above? Something else that was completely different than those guesses? He couldn't tell.

"So… why did you three follow us?" Seria asked slowly.

Tiff explained in a short three minute story how she, Tuff and Kirby had followed them to the knights' room, heard of their past and followed them out on their journey. Zelda sat and nodded her head in understanding. Ilia and Seria just sat there. They didn't know what to do or say. The three knights sat in thought throughout the story. When the story was over nobody said a word. Seria's head dropped, letting one strand of hair free from her hood. It was a hot pink color and was so long it hit the ground. At around the place it reached her shoulder it began to crimp. She noticed the hair and pulled it off the ground. She pushed it into her hood. They could tell she was fixing it because her hood occasionally had a lump move on the top. She pulled her hand away from fixing it and chuckled awkwardly.

"So that's what happened," she said.

Tiff nodded her head before asking nervously, "Are you guys mad?"

Ilia was about to answer until Zelda jumped in and cut her off.

"Of course not Tiff. Right Girls?" she said, glaring at Ilia so only she saw it.

"Right!" Seria exclaimed.

"I-I g-guess n-n-not," Ilia stuttered under Zelda's glare.

Tiff and Tuff released the breaths they had been holding. Kirby did a happy 'poyo' again. Zelda reached out both hands and pet Kirby again. He snuggled into her touch and leaned back against her covered legs. She chuckled lightly as he fell asleep against her. Upon seeing this, Metaknight felt a small pang in his heart. As if he wanted to be in Kirby's position. He looked down and shook these feelings away.

"Are you alright Metaknight?" a voice, that sounded like it was so far away, said.

He looked up to see Zelda's hood turned towards him. He stiffened, not knowing what to say.

"Yes," he replied, "just thinking."

"Care to tell what about?"

"I would rather not."

She nodded and looked down to find Tiff, Tuff and Kirby all asleep on her covered legs. She also looked over to find the other four nodding off, too sleepy to notice anything. Metaknight looked at her with his head/body slightly cocked in confusion. She leaned over Tuff's sleeping form and put her face close his side so he could feel her warm breath on his ear.**(AN: lets just pretend he's got a tiny ear, so small that nobody can see it.)** Even though her hood was on. He shivered slightly from this.

"If you ever need to talk to me or tell me about anything, just come and find me or call my name. I will be nearby," she whispered.

He nodded once, making his armor rattle slightly. She sat back up and put her head down to sleep in her sitting up position. Once he heard her breathing become slower and heavier, he let his mind wonder to those last two sentences. He decided that once the life jewel was retrieved that he would ask her about his feelings he had at times. After deciding this he also fell asleep.

After a night of extreme dream terror, Zelda awoke. She looked at her arms to find them drenched in a cold sweat. She sighed lightly, making sure not to awaken the sleeping children still on her legs. Nobody but her sisters knew that she had a deep fond of children. She reached out one of her hands again and moved one strand of Tiff's hair out of her face. Tiff snuggled into her leg at her soft touch. She smiled under her hood. Zelda looked up at the sleeping forms of everyone. She knew that the really long stick she got and hid at her feet would come in handy. She got it out and poked Seria in the ribs with it. Seria awoke and sat up from her sleeping position. Zelda gave a few hand motions to Seria that told her to wake up Ilia and the others. Seria nodded and got up quietly. She crept over and shook Ilia lightly. Ilia stirred and sat up. Seria whispered in Ilia's ear. Ilia nodded and walked over to Blade while Seria walked over to Sword. They shook the knights awake. When they were both up, Sword made a small sound as if going to start talking. Seria quickly shushed him and pointed to the sleeping forms on Zelda's legs. He nodded his head in understanding and didn't say a word. The knights walked over to their master and woke him up as well. Once Metaknight was awake, the girls walked over to their older sister. Ilia carefully picked up Tuff, ensuring not to wake him. Seria did the same for Kirby and Zelda took Tiff. Their arms and the children in them slid inside their cloaks. They began to walk through the desert once again. Ilia walked a little more quickly to get in front of Zelda and stop her. Once Zelda stopped she came closer.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Zelda slightly looked up and around the star covered sky, studying the stars positions.

She turned back to Ilia and said, "About four-thirty."

Ilia nodded and looked into the sky. Zelda began to walk forward again. Ilia didn't budge from her spot though. She was too deep in thought. Zelda put one foot out of her cloak revealing a white-skinned leg and midnight blue flat-heeled shoe. She used her leg and foot to lightly push Ilia out of the way. This broke Ilia from her thoughts and she continued to walk behind Zelda. They were about to reach the boiling gorge with every step they took.

Minor fluff. Just as I planned. I'm serious about Metaknight's ear though.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Here comes one of the good parts. Enjoy.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 11**

Tiff awoke to complete darkness. She noticed that she was being held by something. She began to struggle and scream out of instincts. She was then moved out of something and saw a bright light. Everyone from last night moved around her, signaling that she was okay.

"Oh! Tiff, calm down. You are alright. Shush now," Zelda's voice comforted behind her.

Two arms wrapped around her. She then realized right away that Zelda had gathered her in a hug. Tiff took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She panted slightly because her struggling made her tired.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It is no worry. You only did what your instincts told you to. It often happens when you wake in an unfamiliar environment and do not know how you got there," Zelda explained.

Tiff nodded. She looked up to see that Tuff and Kirby had woken up already and were looking upon her with worry. She smiled at them to show she was alright. They both relaxed at her smile. She looked back to Zelda with her smile still on her face. Zelda put Tiff down and began walking again. Zelda walked over to a nearby cliff and looked down towards the bottom. Everyone followed her and also looked down. Everyone but Zelda and Metaknight gasped at what was below. Down in the gorge was a dense forest made of plants no one had ever seen in Cappy town. But it was what was in less dense sections of the forest that frightened them. In these sections were what seemed like small volcanoes. Every time one of those blew steam, more and more plants and animals surrounding it fell over dead or slowly withered away.

"We hate going through these!" Seria and Ilia both screamed in union.

"Do you wish to get the life jewel and not have this planet wither away at the hands of our father?" Zelda asked.

Both girls nodded at their sister's question.

"Then stop your complaining." 

Zelda turned back to the cliff and very gracefully jumped off the side. Everyone looked down to see that Zelda had landed on her feet and was waiting for them. Everyone minus the children jumped down with mixed results. Metaknight also landed on his feet next to Zelda. Sword landed on his feet but stumbled when he hit the ground. Blade, sadly, landed on Sword causing both to hit the ground. Ilia also stumbled when she hit the ground but tripped over a rock in her path. Seria lost her balance when she landed and fell backwards. Zelda did a face palm at their clumsiness while Metaknight sighed in disappointment. Once the four had gotten over there landing problems, the entire group began walking into the forest. The kids insisted that they should stay at the top of the cliff. Everyone agreed. Many steam vents went off nearby but they weren't close enough to hurt any of the six. Zelda led the group through the woods with ease. They all arrived at a pond with a slightly large jewel on a piece of land in the middle of the water. Zelda approached the rock that sat just before the water. She knelt down in front of it and the others gathered around behind her. She flipped the spot where her hooded-cloak met and stayed on. Right at that spot, a warp star was connected to it and acted as a broach. She flashed the warp star in front of the rock and words appeared in a language that the knights couldn't read. Seria and Ilia's heads dropped low when they read the rock.

"I didn't feel like doing this today!" Seria whined.

"Me either!" Ilia chimed in to agree.

"What does it even say?" Sword asked.

"It says 'a bit of blood from the ankles of three honest women will grant you the ability to hold the life of this planet in your hands'," Zelda explained.

"A b-bit of b-blood?" Sword stammered.

"Yep," Seria said, quite sadly.

Zelda tucked her warp star back in the shadows and walked to the border of the woods. She brought her hands out to reveal a sharp knife in her right hand. She picked up a vine with thorns on it and cut off three slivers. She handed them to her sisters before returning to sit on the bank of the pond.

"We need you three to help us out of here as soon as we get the jewel," Zelda said.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Because we won't be able to walk well and… you'll see what happens after we get the jewel," Ilia said.

All three girls looked into the water. Seria gulped loudly, Ilia took a deep breath, and Zelda just looked at her section of the vine. They each stuck out one foot and took off the shoe on that foot. They passed their shoes to the guys, who took it without question. The girls then wrapped their section of the vine around their ankles and pushed deeply. Seria cried out from pain. Ilia let a few tears drip out of her hood. Zelda just grunted as the thorns dug into her skin. Blood seeped down their feet from the thorns. The knights watched with horror as this happened. The girls removed the vines and dunked their bloody ankles in the water. The blood floated to the top of the water. Zelda's blood turned a shade of gold, Seria's blood turned a shade of silver, and Ilia's blood turned a shade of snow white. The girls removed their ankles from the water and limped over to the knights. The guys immediately made the girls lean against them. The blood in the water floated over to the piece of land in the center. It flashed a bright white light and the jewel flew off the pestle and into Zelda's hand. She grabbed the jewel with a tight grip.

"Run!" she screamed.

It took a minute for the knights to figure out what she said but made hast and began helping the girls run as fast as they could towards the way they came. The group lurched due to a tremor that hit the land. Nearby, a vent erupted with lava spewing everywhere. Everyone, even Zelda and Metaknight, gasped at this. They began to walk and limp again. More vents erupted lava near them.

"We've got to go faster somehow!" Sword screamed.

"I have an idea," Metaknight started.

Right after he said this Zelda, Seria and Ilia all collapsed from blood loss. They weren't unconscious just exhausted from trying to run.

"And now it will not work," he finished.

More geysers went off and the lava was going everywhere. Metaknight, in the act of thinking quickly, picked Zelda up in his arms bridal style and shouted orders to Sword and Blade. Sword did the same with Seria and Blade also did this with Ilia. The knights raced out of the woods carrying the girls with Zelda holding the life jewel. They reached the cliff to see Tiff, Tuff and Kirby waving to them franticly. They jumped a few rocks and landed beside the kids. They lava ended up covering the entire woods and everything in it melted. The life jewel landed with a thud beside Metaknight. Everyone looked to the three girls. They had fallen unconscious from blood loss at just the right time.

Loved this Chapter. Hope ya'll do too. Please pardon my country.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	12. Chapter 12

Three Princesses, One Wish

Ugh! We had to go to school today. And it's Saturday! What's up with that?

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 12**

The group had been traveling for awhile. The girls were still unconscious and the guys were still carrying them. Tiff was carrying the life jewel ever since Zelda fell unconscious and dropped it. As they were walking along she was studying the jewel. For two whole days and one night they walked, back towards the beach they camped on. Through that time Tiff's eyes were glued to the mystic gem that helped support life. Once they were back on the beach for the night and camp was set up, everyone gathered around the fire and waited for the girls to wake up. Eventually, Tiff spoke up, no longer able to keep her question to herself.

"Hey guys?" Tiff began.

All heads, except for the ones that were out of consciousness, turned to Tiff.

"What makes this thing able to hold all of Dreamland's life?" she finished.

The three men and two boys pondered this question. She was right. How did it hold life? And who's to say they had the right gem? The six pairs of eyes looked to the jewel. It shown brightly even though it was night time and a new moon was in the sky.

"B-Because… i-i-if it… sh-shatters… then life as y-you know it… will… f-f-fall," a voice croaked weakly behind them.

The pairs of eyes pulled away from the jewel and landed on Zelda. She was awake and clutching her ankle in pain. Nobody could see her face but they still knew it was twisted in pain. The entire group raced to her side. Metaknight placed one of his gloved hands on her back to help support her. Tiff knelt down by her ankle and gingerly touched the points where the thorns cut the skin. Zelda cried out in pain and fell backwards. In fact, if it wasn't for Metaknight's hand she would have hit the ground. Tiff examined it with care and making sure not to touch the cuts. Zelda sat back up right and shivered in pain. Metaknight rubbed his hand in a circular motion in the center of her back. Zelda's hands disappeared in her hood and she muffed a grunt of agonizing pain.

"It needs to be wrapped. But how?" Tiff asked.

"P-perhaps… like th-this," Zelda croaked.

She grabbed the end of her cloak and ripped off a strip of cloth from it. By ripping the cloth she revealed her legs, unable to cover them anymore. She handed it to Tiff, who wrapped it around her ankle with care. After this was said and done, Zelda crossed her legs and brought her head down so it touched her legs. She grunted several times and began shivering once again. Metaknight continued to rub circles in her back. The two stayed in this position for about an hour before Metaknight saw that everyone else had fallen asleep. Zelda was still awake and still grunting and shivering. Metaknight sat down beside her and picked her up slightly by her shoulders. She looked at him with her head slightly cocked. He laid her head on his metal shoulder pad and wrapped one arm around her arm. She tensed slightly but then relaxed and fell asleep against him. Her soft breathing filled his ears. He smiled softly beneath his mask. He quickly fell victim to sleep as she did.

* * *

_Zelda was running from a horrible shadow that was chasing her. She drew her sword, Porriga the sword of balance, from its sheath. __As soon as she swung at the shadow, Porriga's blade shattered. She gasped and turned on her heels and ran down the darkened halls. She kept running but the shadow was always on her tail. She made several turns to try and out run it. She stopped to catch her breath at a corner. She looked past the corner to see that the shadow wasn't behind her. She sighed in relief._

"_Did you miss me Zelda?" the shadow's voice rang beside her. _

_She stiffened and slowly turned to the voice. There, where the shadow once was, her father was standing. Blade in hand. She gulped and looked to her sword again. The blade section was still shattered. She bit her lip until she thought she tasted blood. Her father walked up to her. She backed up until she hit wall. Ilia and Seria came into their father's path towards her. He swung his blade and they screamed and fell to the ground. Blood began to run to the floor and pool underneath them. Their eyes were a gray haze to show that their lives had been lost to the horror that is their father. Zelda covered her mouth in sadness. Tears stained her face and she whimpered for the loss of her only family. Her father came at her with his blade raised. She screamed slightly. The blade came down and…_

* * *

Zelda's eyes snapped open. She breathed heavily. She licked her lips then spat out some blood. She two fingers to her lip to find she had bitten her lip during her dream. She sighed silently to herself. For her it was another night of terror and pain. She relaxed, glad it was all over. She looked over to see that her head still rested on Metaknight's shoulder pad. She looked at the dark amber places in his mask where his eyes were behind it. She wondered what color his eyes really were. She had so many questions to ask him but she wouldn't ask him unless he said she could ask him any question. She carefully removed herself from his sleeping form and limped over to the ocean. She sat cross legged at the point where the water washed over the shore. The water washed over her legs and took all her troubles back to the sea. She happily leaned back and allowed the water to flow over her numerous times.

"You like the water?" Metaknight's Spanish accent spoke behind her.

She looked back to see his amber colored eyes staring at her. She smiled when she saw them.

"Almost as much as I love heights," she said calmly.

"You like heights?" he asked.

"Not like, love."

"I am just the same."

"I figured you were."

"What do you mean?"

She stood up chuckling, "I mean that you definitely seem to love the tallness of tall objects."

He chuckled at this as well, "and how, pray tell, do you know this?"

"By looking into the eyes of your mask. For I can look right through it and see into your real eyes and discover your likes and dislikes."

"And you see tall objects in my list of likes?"

"Yes."

"Very interesting."

"Alright. Now that the conversation has gone and past, shall we get food for the others?"

"Again, pray tell, how?"

"By fishing, my dear knight."

He blushed lightly under his mask and tried to control his eyes from turning pink, which would reveal that he did have feelings for her. She limped over to the water. He followed close behind her so that if she fell he could catch her. She limped out far enough into the water that she could start swimming. Metaknight watched her swim out gracefully. She dove under the water and Metaknight saw her bandaged up ankle. Metaknight waited for a few moments before she reemerged on the surface of the water. She threw nine different fish on the shore. After a moment the fish stopped trying to flop back into the ocean and died. She limped out of the water and on to the shore. She turned and bowed to ocean. Again, the ocean swelled in saying 'you're welcome'. She picked up the fish and brought them over to the fire, which had gone out yet again. She threw a few logs on the fire and in two minutes the fire was going yet again. She cooked the fish over the fire while Metaknight watched her do it. Seria and Ilia shot up at the smell of the fish. Kirby did a happy 'poyo' when he smelt the food. Blade and Sword still slept even though the food was ready. Ilia and Seria crept over to the two sleeping knights and got right over their ears.

"Wake up guys!" they screamed.

Both knights shot up like rockets but collided their heads with the girls' heads. Zelda ran over to the girls. Blood dripped from Seria's hood. Zelda put her hands in Seria's hood.

"What are yo-urk!" Seria began but was cut off.

Zelda took her hands out of the hood and looked at her fingers. Blood was on her left index finger. She tore a strip of cloth off of Seria's hood as she did with her cloak the night before. She stuck her hands and the cloth back in Seria's hood and did something with it. She tied the cloth in a knot and removed her hands.

"Thanks Zelda!" Seria said happily.

"Not a problem, my sister," Zelda replied.

She went over and checked Ilia. Ilia hadn't gotten even a scratch on her from that. Once that was done and everyone had eaten their fish, Zelda walked over to Tiff.

"Where is the life jewel?" she asked.

"Right here," Tiff said and handed Zelda the jewel.

"Come. We must leave for the castle. Before Dedede returns and so Tiff and Tuff's parents don't begin to worry," she said.

She turned on her heel and began walking towards the castle. Everyone followed her in silence and on full stomachs.

* * *

Excellent chapter if you ask me. Kind of gory though. Makes it kind of cool.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

I got flu shot today. It wasn't fun and made me feel horrible. This week is already horrible. Please kill me now!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 13**

The group was almost at the castle, which was about ten miles away. They figured if they walk all day then they'll make it back in time before King Dedede got back from vacation. They had been hiking for about a day and camped again the night before. Zelda hadn't shown the jewel since Tiff handed it to her. On that particular day, the wind was extremely strong and was blowing every minute. The wind blew again and it was so strong the girls and children were blown back a few feet. The knights weren't affected because of their heavy armor. Once the wind stopped, the six sprinted a bit to catch up to the guys. They walked for about twenty more feet before the wind picked up again. This time when it blew the girls and kids were swept off their feet, literally. Metaknight grabbed Zelda's hand which she had thrown out of her hood to grasp something out of instinct. Sword grabbed Seria's hand and Blade grasped onto Ilia's hand. The kids, who were up front, flew past Zelda. She quickly reacted and began to shout orders.

"Seria, Ilia grab Tiff and Tuff!" she screamed.

The two did what she said and grabbed Tiff and Tuff's hands.

"Good! Now, Tiff, Tuff or both, grab Kirby!"

Tiff and Tuff also did what they were told and latched onto Kirby's paws.

"Good work! Now, guys pull us to the ground."

The knights pulled the girls and the kids to the ground. Once everyone's feet were on the ground, Zelda pulled one arm free from the force of the wind.

"Metaknight. Keep a good, firm hold on my elbow."

The main knight nodded in understanding. She then put her free hand up into the air after securing the life jewel in her cloak. Her eyes, everyone saw, glowed white under her hood. A black circle surrounded her hand and a black force field covered everyone. There was no wind inside the shield. Therefore everyone could relax and not have a fear of being blown away. The entire group let out a sigh of relief. Tiff looked around the dome in amazement.

"What is this around us?" she asked.

"It is a force field that I made using my dark magic," Zelda answered.

"Cool!" Tuff screamed.

"Told you guys we could use magic," Seria gloated.

Ilia, Zelda, and Metaknight shook their heads at this statement. Zelda turned, keeping her hand in the air and the shield up, and walked away from their current spot. The other eight walked behind or beside her in order to stay in the force field. They walked the rest of the ten miles in the force field and with minor conversation. They ended up at the castle without being blown away by the wind. Of course, with the help of Zelda's dark magic, that made it much easier. The entire group, except Metaknight, went across the drawbridge and ran to their rooms undetected. Metaknight walked across the bridge in thought.

'_I must ask her,'_ he thought to himself.

He walked calmly through the castle, looking for Zelda. He found her walking silently and avoiding the guarding waddle dees. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around with her hands in fists and raised in the air. He held up his hands up to show that he wouldn't hurt her. She quickly relaxed and repositioned herself.

"Please do not do that. But more importantly, what do you need my knightly friend?" she asked.

"As you wish your highness," he received a sparking glare from Zelda at the 'your highness' part, "Sorry. Anyway, I was wondering if I could speak with you tonight. Alone."

"Of course. Meet me at my room at about one in the morning so we can leave for a more private place?"

"That sounds fine. Until then I should patrol and not draw attention to you."

"You are very kind Metaknight and until then I shall retreat to my room."

She bowed lightly to him and left. He watched her leave with great interest and wonder. He noticed she was wearing a new hooded-cloak or either she repaired her old one. He then walked down the hallway to continue to patrol until the time when he would pick up Zelda from her and the girls' room.

* * *

Several hours later, Metaknight snuck through the hallways of castle Dedede towards where Zelda was staying. It was one fifty-eight and he only had two minutes to be there. He liked to be punctual and wouldn't tolerate himself for being late. He arrived at her room just in time. He quietly knocked on the door. Enough for Zelda to hear it but not loudly to keep her sisters asleep. Zelda then slipped out of the door to their room just a few seconds later.

"Ready?" she asked.

A simple nod was his reply to her. She nodded back and they began walking down the hall. Metaknight walked ahead when they were out of the castle. Zelda calmly followed, thinking of nothing but the knight that led her. Using her power of direction, she realized that he was taking her to a beach. She smiled, knowing that he did remember that she loved the ocean. He was a smart man/thing. He knew that she would be able to talk more calmly when she was around the water. Once at the beach, Zelda and Metaknight sat down beside each other just at the line of the water. They sat in silence for several moments and just staring out at the open sea. Finally, Zelda turned to her friend.

"So what is it that you wished to speak to me about alone?" she questioned.

"Ah yes. I wished to speak to you about a feeling I have been feeling for a while now," he said.

"Please," she crossed one leg and sat up straighter, "tell me about it. I shall help in anyway possible."

"You see for a time I have felt a certain feeling for a woman I met not too long ago."

"Yes. Go on."

"It is a mixture of happiness when I am around her and longing when she is away."

"I see."

"Yet, I-I get nervous around her and I do not know why."

Zelda merely nodded her head this time.

"My heart feels like a thousand beating drums when I see her and her voice is like a million angels singing. Please Zelda! Tell what the feeling is."

"I have a guess but it may not be correct."

"A guess is better than nothing I suppose."

"Well it seems you are feeling love for this woman."

Metaknight froze when he heard this. Him falling for her. It was so unnatural. He was a knight and she was a princess.

"Metaknight?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. That was a huge mistake on his part. He was captivated by her now showing midnight blue eyes. He gulped lightly as he stared at the stars that were trapped in them.

"Yes?" he brought himself to say.

"Would you please tell me who this woman is?"

Metaknight began to panic in his mind. He didn't know what to do or say next. He looked down at his feet.

"The woman is…"

He never got to finish because the sun rose into the sky. Zelda gasped in horror.

"Oh no! If the girls find out that I left in the middle of the night they will begin to panic!" she said frantically.

"Then we must hurry back to the castle to ensure that they do not see that you left."

She nodded and they quickly left for the castle. Metaknight's emotions swam through him in different patterns. He dropped her off at her room and left for his room. He kept mentally hitting himself.

'_Why? Why did I not tell her? Why did I hesitate? She might feel the same way about me! All I had to do was tell her! Why?' _he screamed in his head.

He walked back to his room and sat in his chair in front of his and the knights' television. He let more questions cloud his mind before falling into a light sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Okay, so I haven't updated this story in a while. Guess I'll do it now!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 14**

Seria awoke a little later than noon. She looked to Zelda's bed to see she was awake and was silently doing her morning meditating, as usual. She looked over to Ilia to see her yellow clad sister was also awake and was looking at their mother's diary. She sat up and yawned loudly while stretching. She got out of her bed and put her shoes on her tiny feet.

"I'm going out," she told Zelda and Ilia.

"Okay," Ilia said.

"Try to stay in the shadows when in the castle and do not get caught," Zelda instructed.

She nodded slightly before walking out the door of the room they were sleeping in. She walked down the hallway as her sister told her to, in the shadows. She was, however, completely unaware that Sword had spotted her and was now following her out of the castle. She ran across the draw bridge quickly to get back into the shadows and not end up in the dungeon. Sword stayed behind her the whole time but she had no clue he was there. She ran into Wispy Woods, Sword at her heels. He was running after but kept tripping on roots and rocks. He eventually fell over a rock and lost Seria.

"Shoot!" he mumbled to himself.

He got up and ran in the direction Seria just went before he fell. He walked slowly after he ran through a bush that she went through. He tried to figure out a way that he would be able to find her. As he was walking and thinking, he suddenly heard a female voice singing. He followed the voice to a small clearing. What he saw next amazed him. Seria was sitting on a large rock with a small rabbit in her lap that she was petting. Her pink hood that was normally on her head now hung at her neck revealing he long pink hair that touch the ground even though she was high off the ground. She was now singing softly to the animals that had gathered around the rock and her. He carefully walked out from behind the bush he was hiding behind to make himself known to her.

"Seria?" he asked.

Seria's eyes shot open. She quickly put the rabbit on the ground and pulled her hood back over her head.

"S-Sword? What… are you… d-doing here?" she asked, obviously panicked by his arrival.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said.

"It's okay but don't you want to run away?" she questioned.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked quite confused.

"Well… everyone I met before I came here, both boyfriends and just friends, didn't want to see me anymore after I showed them my face," she explained.

"That's horrible!" he yelled.

"I knew you would say that about my face eventually," she said as she burst into tears.

"What? No Seria. I was saying that it was horrible that anybody would push you away because of your face."

"Why? Because it's so hideous people should take pity on me?"

"That's not it."

"Then why?"

"Because your face is so beautiful."

She froze when he said this. Nobody, besides her sister, told her that her face was beautiful. Especially not men.

"B-beautiful?"

"Yes Seria. Your face is gorgeous."

"Please don't lie to me Sword."

"I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to a woman with such a beautiful face."

"Sword…"

Sword grabbed Seria's arm with one hand and put his other hand on her face, causing her hood to fall back once more. He looked at her tear stained face and red eyes. He used his hand to trace her pointed cheek bone. He looked into her hot pink eyes as she looked at him through her medium sized eye lashes. He took note of her small pointed nose and little pink lips. She had a tiny tint of pink on her eyelids to complete the look.

"You are beautiful Seria. I swear on my sword that you are."

"I wish I could believe that."

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he asked disappointed.

She looked down in sadness and thought.

"Tell me why the others ran away when they saw my face."

Sword didn't have an answer for this. He would have had to been there when it happened, but he wasn't. It wouldn't work. She would never believe him… unless. He got an idea that was crazy and just might work for him.

"Wait! I have a better idea Seria!" he shouted happily.

"What?"

"Hold on…" he said.

Her heart began to beat out of nervousness.

"Close you eyes…"

She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. She kept her eyes closed even though she could hear the rattle of what sounded like armor hitting a rock. She gulped once more. She was terrified to even see at what was going on. What brought her to open her eyes was the pressure on her lips. Her eyes shot open at this pressure. She was shocked to find that this pressure was Sword's lips on hers'. He was kissing her! She didn't push him away though. She just lightly kissed him back while taking in the features of his face after noticing his helmet lying beside him. His, also, pointed featured face. His sapphire blue eyes. His purple and brown hair. The feeling of his lips, which were slightly rough but also very soft at the same time. To her, nothing else mattered or compared to this. **(AN: Nobody knows what Sword and Blade actually look like so I just made it up.)** He pulled away after a minute to allow both of them to breathe. The both only panted slightly.

"What… was… that…Sword?" Seria asked, taking time to breath between words.

"Proof… that I'm… telling the truth," he replied.

"Good proof," she admitted.

"Thank you. Came out of the blue though didn't it?" he asked nervously.

"Who cares!" she shouted then added, "And you know what?"

"What?"

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him so his lips were molded to hers in another kiss. Except this time she had started it and was kissing him with more vigor than before. Sword began to see stars and flashes of light as Seria continued to kiss him. She released him about two minutes later to allow them to breathe again. She smiled at him while catching her breath.

"I liked it," she finally replied.

He was still in a daze from the kiss but managed to smile at her in reply. She looked up and noticed the sun was going down. She gave Sword a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her hood back on her head.

"I gotta be back in our room for dinner in about ten minutes. I'd better go," she jumped off the rock with Sword following suit.

He picked up his helmet and secured it back on his head.

"I'll see ya later Sword. Bye!" she said as she ran off.

"Bye Seria!" he yelled back.

He began to walk back to the castle several yards behind her.

* * *

Seria came into the room about five minutes before dinner. Ilia was setting the table and Zelda was putting sauce on the meat. She sat down in her chair when Zelda put the meat and vegetables on the table. Ilia and Zelda sat down in their chairs. They began eating when the questions began.

"So, what did you two do today?" Zelda asked.

"I read mom's diary in a canyon," Ilia said with a shrug.

"Okay. What about you Seria?" Zelda said sweetly.

"I sang with the animals in the forest," Seria lied.

"What about you Zelda?" Ilia asked their blue clad sister.

"I meditated in our room all day," she replied.

"Alright," Ilia said with a chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Okay, so in the last chapter Sword kissed Seria when he found her in the forest. So what gonna happen in this chapter? You'll have to wait and see!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 15**

Ilia woke up to Seria tossing and turning in her sleep. She sat up slightly and looked to her sister. Seria had a thin coat of sweat on her face. She was grunting through her clenched teeth. Ilia quickly and quietly got up. She went to Seria's bed side. She shook her pink clad sister a bit hard. Seria's eyes snapped open when Ilia began shaking her. She sprang into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Ilia carefully grasped her sister's shoulders. Seria looked over to Ilia then relaxed.

"Another nightmare Seria?" Ilia asked sweetly.

"k-kinda," Seria stammered truthfully.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ilia asked her.

Seria shook her head no before turning over to go back to sleep.

'_Poor Seria,' _Ilia thought, _'her nightmares are getting even more frequent than before.'_

Ilia sighed once before getting back into her bed and falling back asleep as well.

When Ilia awoke, Zelda and Seria were both up and ready for the day. She sprang out of bed and to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly.

"About eight," Seria told her.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Ilia I thought it would be best if you had just a little more sleep. You really needed it too," Zelda said calmly.

Ilia groaned out of annoyance. Zelda huffed in disappointment.

"Just get ready if you wish. I will be leaving the castle and so will Seria. If you wish to stay in the room that is fine as well," Zelda said.

"Whatever," Ilia replied coldly.

"Ilia!" Seria screamed.

"Well how would you feel?" Ilia whined while throwing her arms to her sides for a dramatic effect.

Zelda huffed once again.

"Just do what you wish Ilia. Come Seria. We should leave," she told her younger sisters.

Zelda left with Seria happily following behind. The yellow clad woman cocked her eyebrow at her sister's happiness, quite confused with it actually. She just sighed again before going to take a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Blade was walking through the hallway of the castle. He didn't tell Sword where he was going and why. In fact, he didn't tell anyone. Along the way he ran into Fololo and Falala.

"Hey Blade," Fololo said.

"Good morning Blade!" Falala chirped happily.

"Oh! Hey guys! How are ya?" he asked back.

"Fine," Falala said.

"Good," Fololo said before asking, "So where ya goin'?"

"Oh… uh… nowhere," he lied.

"Okay…" Fololo said, trailing off.

"Good luck with that," Falala wished him with confusion.

"Thanks, I think," he said before walking off.

In truth he was going to see if Ilia could help him with something. It was his helmet. The clasp to keep it on was broken. Of course when he tried to fix it, he found that he was missing a part. He was hoping Ilia, being a wiz at fixing stuff both mechanical and normal, would have the part he needed or at least be able to get or make one. He reached the door to the girls' room. He knocked on the wooden door softly.

"Come in," came a sweet and smart reply.

He knew it was Ilia without needing to go in. He went inside the room and closed the door behind him. Ilia walked into the room, her hood off her head and rubbing a towel through her hair. He could tell she just finished showering and blushed lightly under his loose helmet.

"A-am I i-intruding?" he stammered.

Ilia looked over and saw Blade standing at the now closed door.

"Oh, not at all Blade! Please make your self comfortable," she replied while gesturing to the room.

He walked into the center of the room. Ilia pulled two chairs from the closet and set them in the center. She sat on one of the chairs and motioned for him to sit as well. He complied.

"What's up?" she asked.

He looked up at her face. It was strange for him to see her without her hood on her head. He gulped and blushed lightly again.

"Well, my helmet is broken at the strap and I don't have the part to fix it. D'you think you can help me?" he explained.

"Here," she held out her hands, "let's see it."

He took off his helmet and handed it to her. Their hands brushed together when he handed it off to her. Both blushed lightly, it showing more on Blade's face than Ilia's slightly tanned one. She turned it in her hands and looked at the clasp. She immediately noticed what part was missing.

"Oh, I can fix this no problem," she stated.

"Thanks. Mind if I stay and watch you fix it?" he asked.

"Not at all! I could use the company. Gets kinda lonely fixin' stuff on your own, ya know?" she said.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.

She moved her chair back into the closet before going to her bedside table. She pulled a small cube out of the drawer and threw it in front of Blade. It transformed into a table full of gadgets and tools. She walked over to it, with Blade's helmet still under one arm, and placed the helmet on it. She removed the broken clasp. After finding the part, she placed her glasses **(AN: Yes, Ilia has glasses. I'll explain that in a minute.) **on the table and replaced them with some welding goggles. She welded the part into the clasp in the matter of six minutes. Blade watched with fascination until she began to weld. He had to turn away to not end up blind. After she was done he returned to watching her. He, for the first time since he got there, took in her appearance. She looked like she could hold a reading match with ease but a real fight; she looked like she could end up really hurt with her fragile looking features. Her yellow-amber eyes, her small like nose, her pale coral lips, and her mid-back blond hair. He also took notice in her eye lashes. They weren't long, in fact they were quite short, and were a deep blond to match her hair. He saw a small tint of golden on her eyelids while she wiped the sweat off her forehead. But her glasses are what caught his attention. They were black framed and made her eyes stand out a lot. She looked up with her head still down and noticed he was looking at her. She blushed and looked back to his helmet. She reconnected the now fixed clasp.

"There. Finished," she said.

"Oh that was fast," he replied, hopping down from his chair.

"Thanks. Here, try it now," she said while handing it to him.

He took it from her and put it on. It fit perfectly. He took it back off.

"It's perfect! Thanks again!" He exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome. If ya ever need my help again, just come see me," she said.

"Sure. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you though," he said sadly.

"Repay me?" she questioned before laughing, "More like I was fixing your helmet to repay you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Um, hello? You've helped me and the girls so much it was the least I could do!"

"True…but still…" he trailed off.

"Fine. If you can think of some way to repay me _without doing much for me_, I'll let you repay me."

"I… got nothing," he said while thinking.

"Exactly," Ilia answered.

"Still wanna repay you," Blade spoke calmly.

"I can tell you do. But you won't find anyway to do so."

"I'll think of somethin'."

Ilia huffed in response, pushing away some hair that fell into her face. Blade scratched the back of his head in thought. He looked to the clock on the wall. 4:30 pm. It was going to be dark soon.

"I'd better go. Metaknight will be lookin' for me if I'm not back by dark," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you later," she replied.

"I'll figure out some way to repay you tonight. Bye," he said when he reached the, still closed, door.

She chuckled softly before coming up to him. She then surprised him by kissing him lightly on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Bye Blade," she said softly.

He put his helmet back on before his blush came upon his face. He then walked out of the room.

* * *

He walked down the hallway towards his and the other knights' room. He walked through the door to find Sword and Metaknight already there.

"Hey Blade," Sword greeted.

"'Sup," he replied.

"Where were you all day Blade? You were supposed to be patrolling," Metaknight asked.

"Sorry sir. I forgot about that and my helmet was broken so I had Ilia help me fix it," he said.

"That is fine. I do hope you were not a burden to her," Metaknight said.

"I wasn't sir. But she wouldn't let me do anything to repay her," Blade reassured.

"Did you ask?" Sword questioned.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh…" Sword trailed off after that.

"Let us see what Dedede is up to at the moment," Metaknight offered.

"Sure," Sword said.

"Alright," Blade agreed.

They all set around the small television in their room. But Blade wasn't really watching, he was thinking what he could do to repay Ilia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Okay. I finally have something for this story! Thank the heavens!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 16**

Seria and Ilia awoke at the same time. It had been a few days since the incidents with Sword and Blade had occurred. Zelda had told Seria yesterday to use a bit of her light magic to make the door vanish from the sight of those who didn't know the three women existed. This meaning Metaknight, Sword, Blade, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby all could see the door but people like Dedede and Escargoon couldn't. Dreamland hadn't been attacked by their father yet and all was at peace the last few days. Until now. Both girls looked at each other.

"Moring sis," Ilia said.

"Good morning," Seria replied.

Seria turned to tell Zelda good morning but found the woman turned over on her side with her back to her sisters and the covers pulled tightly up to her chin.

"Zelda?" Seria asked.

The woman did not stir whatsoever.

"That's odd. Zelda doesn't ever sleep this late," Seria told Ilia looking at the clock.

"Maybe she's not sleeping," Ilia said as she got up.

Ilia walked to her older sister's side and carefully turned her over. Ilia gasped at what she saw. Zelda lay on her back, her pale skin even paler than usual. A light flush on her cheeks and her eyes clenched tightly shut. Midnight blue hair slightly out of place.

"What's up?" Seria asked her.

"I think Zelda's sick," Ilia replied.

"Sick? But that's impossible. Mirallans never get sick. Do they?" Seria said mostly to herself.

"They do, just once every 1,350 years or so," Ilia confirmed.

Ilia placed a hand on her sister's forehead.

"Oh dear! She's burning up!" Ilia exclaimed.

Ilia removed her hand from Zelda's forehead. Zelda groaned lightly and began to instinctively sit back up into the warmth of Ilia's hand. She barely lifted her head from the pillow before she collapsed back down with another small groan.

"Seria. Go find Tiff and Tuff and ask them to get a bowl full of warm water and a rag for us," Ilia commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Seria replied with a salute.

Seria ran from the room to search for the children. Ilia went to the small closet they had in the room to collect the extra blankets.

"Let's try to get you to sweat that fever out Zelda," she told her unconscious sister while throwing a few blankets on her.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff were about to leave the castle to go get Kirby to play.

"Tiff! Tuff! Wait up!" Seria yelled to them.

Both children turned to see the woman dressed in pink. Her cloak was around her shoulders and hid her body from them but her hood was hanging on her neck.

"Seria! Your hood is down!" Tiff exclaimed.

"No time for that Tiff! We've got trouble!" Seria said in a rush.

"What kind of trouble?" Tiff asked.

"It's Zelda! She's extremely sick!" Seria replied in a panic.

"What do you need?" Tiff asked more seriously.

"A bowl full of warm water and a rag," Seria answered a bit more calmly.

"Alright we can do that. We'll find the guys and see if they can help in any way," Tiff told her.

"Thanks Tiff!" Seria said breathing a sigh of relief.

Seria returned to the girls' room to find Ilia sitting in a chair by the head of Zelda's bed, lightly cooing reassurances in Zelda's ear.

"Why are you doing that?" Seria asked her quietly.

"She awoke just after she left. She screamed and called out for mom several times before falling unconscious once again. I believe that she was delirious or was reenacting a fever dream she just had. I'm just doing it to comfort her and hope it makes her rest calmly allowing her to think mom is still here," Ilia explained.

Seria did a small 'ah' in understanding before getting a chair and sitting beside her yellow clad sister. Seria lightly squeezed Zelda's hand when her older sister let out a small groan in pain once more. The door opened and both girls turned to look at it. Tiff came in with a large bowl full of warm water and a rag as requested. Tuff and the knights followed closely behind her.

"Thank you so much Tiff," Ilia told her.

"No problem. How is she?" Tiff asked setting the bowl and rag on the bedside table.

"Not great Tiff. Not great," Ilia replied as she got up.

"What do you mean?" Tuff asked them.

"Take a look," Seria said motioning to the woman lying in bed.

The three knights and the boy looked at the bed where Zelda lay. They watched her tremble lightly and listened to the small whimper that came when the princess tried to shift in her bed. Metaknight took the time to study the woman's face. He heart shaped face. Zelda's pale skin with a slight flush on her cheeks from the sickness. Her long, thick eyelashes and her lips. Her lips were like nothing Metaknight had ever seen. Her top lip was thin with a bit of fullness in the middle. Her bottom lip was thick and full. Not to mention her lips were a delightful alizarin crimson color. **(AN: if you don't know what the color looks like, Google 'shades of red' and click the first suggestion, which should be Wikipedia. It's the first color box.) **Zelda's eyes cracked open a bit just as Ilia placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Metaknight noticed something about her midnight blue eyes automatically.

"They are not there," he said quietly.

"Who isn't?" Seria asked.

"No, the stars that seem to reside in her eyes are no longer there," he explained.

"He's right," Ilia said also looking at her sister's eyes before adding, "It must be the sickness that made them fade."

"What are you talking about?" Sword asked confused.

"You see, a long time ago when Zelda was first born, she was placed in a crib outside in the middle of the night. When Zelda opened her eyes they were as midnight blue as the night sky. Those who were around baby Zelda say that Zelda had an extreme fascination with the sky. And the sky did as well. They say the night sky of our planet was so interested in her that six stars fell from the sky and into her eyes so the sky could see what she saw. Thus giving them six twinkling stars in her eyes," Seria explained.

"Amazing myth," Blade said.

"Oh, it's no myth Blade. That story is as real as you are," Seria told him.

"So it actually happened?" Tiff asked.

"Yep. But the sickness has made them fade so I'm not able to show you," Ilia said looking back to the, now unconscious, princess.

Seria nodded lightly. Ilia then told them that they could all leave if they wanted. Tuff wanted to play soccer with the village children and Kirby while Tiff said she should go watch them to make sure no one got hurt. Both cappy-like children left the secret room. Sword and Blade excused themselves to go patrol the castle before leaving as well. Metaknight asked if he could stay. Both women said he could.

* * *

Several hours later, Zelda's fever had resided enough to where she was just sleeping and no longer unconscious. Metaknight was still sitting in the chair he had pulled out about an hour ago. He just sat there watching Zelda with determination. Ilia saw this and chuckled lightly.

"You know, staring at her all protective like isn't going to keep the sickness from coming back," Ilia said playfully.

"I know. I wish it would though," he replied sadly.

"Y'know, you and her are much alike. You both like to be protective of your family and friends even if there nothing you could do to help them. That's why I trust her with you," Ilia stated.

"Trust her with me?" he asked with his Spanish accent plain as day.

"Of course. Since she's the eldest of our family and can't give herself her blessing I have to do it being the next oldest while here," Ilia explained.

"Do not bore him with stories of who gives whom their blessing Ilia," Zelda said hoarsely to the side of them.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," Ilia said a bit surprised.

"That is because I just woke up dearest sister," Zelda told her while sitting up carefully.

"Do you want anything?" Ilia asked.

"Food would be wonderful considering I have not eaten anything all day," she replied.

"Seria and I will go get you something to eat," Ilia said while dragging Seria out the door.

"That was quite a random story," Metaknight said after they left.

"Yes. Sorry about them. They are not the most normal things in the universe," Zelda apologized.

"Are we not all?" he replied.

Zelda giggled lightly. Metaknight joined in a second later. Zelda looked back Metaknight, whose eyes were a faint pink color. Metaknight also looked at Zelda to find the familiar sparkle of the stars in her eyes.

'_The sickness has passed completely. I am so relieved,'_ he thought.

"Metaknight," Zelda said quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question.

"That night… when we were at the beach… who were you going to say?" she asked him with a light blush creeping onto her face.

"Oh… umm…"

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to."

"No I was going to tell you anyway but never got a chance because of your sisters."

"Sorry about that."

"Tis fine. The woman of whom my feelings were attracted to was…"

Zelda cocked her head to the side in confusion as he trailed off.

"It is alright. You can tell me. I will not tell that person," she reassured.

"That is just the thing. If I told you, the person I love would already know," he told her.

"I do not believe…" she paused a look of recognition came to her face, "Y-you mean m-me?"

Metaknight turned away and nodded lightly. The blush in Zelda's cheeks rose to a red color. What she did next really surprised Metaknight however. She smiled widely and hugged Metaknight happily.

"Metaknight, I'm so happy to hear that," she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"But… people will say it is wrong. You are a princess and I a lowly knight," he told her.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked leaning back up.

"No. What do you think?" he asked her back.

"I think that…" She stopped as the whole castle shook.

"What in the world is that?" Metaknight shouted.

"I think I know," Zelda responded.

"Zelda!" Seria and Ilia screamed at the same time and burst through the door.

"Did you feel that rumbling?" Seria asked.

"That was no earthquake. Do you think it was, y'know?" Ilia asked.

Zelda nodded.

Seria and Ilia gasped and looked at each other. Zelda swung herself out of the bed.

"Come. Let us go greet," Zelda said.

Zelda pulled up her hood and walked out the door to their room, Seria, Metaknight and Ilia followed her. They all rushed outside to see Sword and Blade standing on a hill looking out into the village. Everyone joined them. The two knights noticed everyone before turning back to look at the village. A man dressed in red was looking around the village. Setting things alight where ever he went.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he bellowed.

"Is that… your father girls?" Sword asked.

"Yep. That's dear old daddy alright," Seria answered.

They watched as he set another building on fire. Zelda began to walk towards the village. Ilia noticed this.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called to the woman in blue.

Zelda stopped in her tracks. She turned to Ilia.

"To fight him," she said simply.

"WHAT?" Seria and Ilia screamed at the same time.

"Are you crazy? This is our father we're talking about!" Seria stated.

"You can't Zelda! Please don't go!" Ilia begged.

"I can and I will," she turned to them and shouted, "We are three princesses, fugitives from our home because of the man we call father! We share one wish! That wish is to be free! And I intend to set us free! By killing the man whom has hurt more times than we can count! "

Seria and Ilia watched her warily. Seria then got a look of determination on her face.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she shouted to Zelda.

Ilia and Zelda gasped lightly in surprise. Seria held onto her determination like a lifeline.

"As you said we are _three_ princesses! And we do share the one wish of freedom meaning I am part of that wish too! If you're going to risk your life to achieve our wish then I am too!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ilia screamed in agreement.

Ilia and Seria looked at each other before looking back at Zelda. They clasped hands.

"We're coming with you!" they shouted in union.

Zelda pulled down her hood momentarily and smiled.

"I would not have it any other way," she said calmly.

All the women smiled to one another before Ilia broke off and walked over to Blade. She held out their mother's diary and her glasses.

"Would you mind holding these for me Blade? I don't want them to get destroyed," she asked.

He nodded and took them from her hands. She walked back over to the other two.

"Well, let us go say hello to father. Shall we?" Zelda asked them.

"Yes!" they shouted.

The three began to walk off. The men watched them go, concerned deeply for their safety. Zelda stopped suddenly causing the other two to nearly run into her. Zelda quickly ran back to the men and kissed Metaknight on his cheek. She smiled before running off to join her sisters, who started walking again when she ran back. Metaknight was now concerned for her safety even more than before.

* * *

Loooooooooong chapter! Took me some time to finish too.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	17. Chapter 17

**Three Princesses, One Wish**

Next chapter. Yay! Fight scene!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 17**

The men saw the girls almost at the village before they finally began to run after them. They didn't want the three women to get hurt; they loved them too much for that. Meta-knight was worried the most. He finally got to tell Zelda the truth but never got her opinion on the matter. They had almost reached the girls when the three in front of them stopped to stand next to the man in red. They stopped as well and waited in anticipation as to what would happen. The man turned and saw the three girls then smiled wickedly.

"There you three are!" he exclaimed.

The three stood there without emotion. The man looked them over one at a time.

"Zelda," he said to the woman in blue.

"Father," she responded.

"Ilia," he said turning to the woman in yellow.

"Dad," Ilia growled.

"Seria," he said in a light voice to the woman in pink.

"Daddy," Seria spat with a glare.

"I've been looking everywhere for you three. Now come along home, your sister is waiting for you," he told the three in a sickly sweet voice.

Zelda looked to Seria and Ilia one last time. After seeing their nods, she turned to the man.

"We are not going with you father," she said in a strong voice.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked getting in her face.

"After everything you have done to us, who would," Zelda replied.

"You brat!" He growled.

Then he did something no one but the girls expected.

He raised his left hand and struck Zelda across the face.

Zelda went flying back from the force of the hit. She hit the ground hard before sitting up a bit dazed. Seria and Ilia looked like they were about to kill their father. Meta-knight ran up to Zelda and placed a hand on her back to keep her sitting up. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We could not let you do this alone," he told her.

"We will be fine," Zelda commented.

"How do you know that for sure?" Sword asked her running up to the two.

"Take a look," she said motioning to the girls.

The two were fighting like no tomorrow. Ilia deflected another blow headed her way and punched their father in the face. He reeled back. Seria was waiting behind him and when he came close from reeling back she gave him a sharp kick to the back. He fell to the ground from the force of two blows to two vital parts of his body. Sword and Blade were shocked at how the two women took down the man without even thinking about the consequences. Sword and Blade looked to Zelda. She looked at them and smiled brightly.

"Why didn't they care about the consequences of trying to take down your father?" Sword asked.

"Family fights in place for other family when a member of that family is injured. Without question," she replied quietly.

Seria and Ilia walked back up to the four waiting.

"Meta-knight!" Tiff yelled running up to them with Kirby and Tuff trailing.

"Tiff? What are you doing here?" Meta-knight asked.

"We felt the shaking. What's going on here?" she asked them.

"One word: our father," Seria said.

"But… that's two words," Tuff commented.

"Really?" she asked and began counting on her fingers how many words she said.

Ilia face palmed at her slow moment.

"Look slowness up in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of Seria," she said.

"Ilia… do not be mean," Zelda said calmly.

"Yes Zelda," Ilia said while hanging her head.

"YOU BRATS!" The heard the girls' father roar behind them.

Everyone looked over to see the man in red getting up. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth and his eye was slowly turning a black color from the punch Ilia delivered. Zelda stood up quickly with a bruise darkening on her cheek where he hit her.

"Everyone get back!" she yelled.

Everyone took off running as the girls' father summoned a ball of black magic. He threw it at the nine. Zelda turned around and held out her hands. The ball of magic hit her hands and she began to skid backwards from the power. She stopped and destroyed the ball of magic. She gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Seria asked her.

"I am fine," she replied.

The ground shook again. The nine of them lurched.

"But we will not be in a few moments," Zelda said while looking at their father.

"We're going to have to change back Zelda! We don't have a choice!" Ilia screamed.

"Then let the real fight begin. Change back girls!" she ordered them.

Seria and Ilia's eyes flashed under their hoods and they both began to grow taller. Zelda did the same. The all grew until they just about reached them man's height **(AN: that's the size of a regular human by the way.)** and their hooded cloaks began to shrink as well. They each undid the cloaks and they floated to the ground with a faint swish of fabric. The men gasped as the cloaks fell to the ground. They were a lot different without their cloaks and back to their normal size. Seria was the shortest but now her hair reached her lower back. Ilia was just a bit taller than Seria. Her hair remained unchanged however. Zelda was the tallest. Her hair was also the same length as it had been before. Each of the three girls wore a different outfit that complimented them. Seria had a pink shirt and a pink skirt with a leather belt with a golden buckle. There was a sheath for a sword on her left hip. Ilia had on a yellow three quarter way sleeve shirt with yellow capris. The belt around her waist was made of some sort of animal skin. There was also a sheath for a sword on her right hip, giving the observers a hint that she was left handed. Zelda was the most shocking person because of what she was wearing. She was wearing a deep blue one piece leotard that had no sleeves and no straps. **(AN: When I first imagined Zelda about… 1 year ago, this is what she was wearing. So deal with it. JK on the deal with it part!)** A silver ringed belt hung diagonally across her waist. On the part that was lowered, which is on her right hip, was a sheath for a sword hilt. She was graceful, elegant, and looked extremely strong from just a single glance. She turned to the others.

"You six, stay here! Come girls, we have a fight to win!" she commanded.

"Yeah!" Seria and Ilia shouted.

The three ran off towards their father with the six others waiting on the hill. The fight lasted about three hours with the girls landing some hits and their father landing some hits. Seria got really tired at one point and came to rest with the other six. Ilia was quickly losing energy. Zelda was perfectly fine however. She didn't seem tired at all, fighting with as much vigor and strength as she did when she began. Ilia withdrew a few moments later and collapsed. Blade immediately rushed to her side. Sword was still beside Seria from where she came over earlier. Tiff was confused by this but then realized why.

"They love them, don't they?" she asked Meta-knight.

"Whom? Sword and Blade?" he asked back.

She nodded and he nodded back.

"They do. Very much in fact," he responded, looking back at Zelda.

"And you love her, right?" Tiff said pointing to Zelda.

He paused for a moment.

"I do. So much," he finally replied.

"Aw! That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you!" Tiff said.

"Thank you," he responded with a smile under his mask.

Seria heard this and turned Meta-knight and Tiff. Tiff gave her a questioning look while Meta-knight just stared. She then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Meta-knight turned back to Tiff.

"That went over better than I expected with Seria," he said quietly.

Tiff chuckled at this quietly. They both turned to watch Zelda fight again. She and her father were now sword fighting. Zelda's sword was black on one half of the blade and white on the other. Meta-knight and Tiff guessed it was because she could use light and dark magic. Zelda was gracefully blocking her father's blows with ease. Eventually, about an hour later, her father slipped up and she was able to disarm him. She planted the sword over his heart. He panicked before relaxing.

"You cannot shed blood on Porriga. It is against its rules and will end up killing you instantly," he said smirking.

"I can shed blood on Porriga if it is for others and not my own intentions. This is for the safety of my sisters and this planet, not my own desires! And by this, I wish for your strength Porriga!" she yelled and shoved the blade into his chest.

He screamed in agony before his eyes went a blank white. He… was no more. Zelda breathed deeply several times before pulling the blade out of his chest. Half of the sword was stained in blood. Zelda stepped away from his body before turning around and walking back to the group. She reached the eight observers and sat down with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Seria asked her.

"Killing him… was harder than it seemed," she responded.

"He was our father. Of course it was," Ilia told her.

"Still…" she said before trailing off.

"It was just as hard to watch you kill him as it was for you to kill him. But it had to be done. Stop worrying so much," Seria said.

Zelda nodded and looked behind them. She smiled at what she saw.

"What a beautiful sunset," she said.

The rest turned that way and saw it as well. They all 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed at it. One thing haunted Zelda's mind however.

* * *

Now that her father was dead, she had to rule the kingdom of her planet.

* * *

Sweet! We only have one more chapter to go! But don't worry; I will be making a sequel as well as quite a few one shots with this! Stay tuned for the last chapter!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	18. Chapter 18

**Three Princesses, One Wish **

Last Chapter! Finally! I can't believe it's taken me almost a year to complete this… weird.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 18**

Zelda stood on a cliff looking over the sea where the rainbow coral forest resided. Seria was busy chewing face with Sword and Ilia was just holding Blade, wishing she didn't have to let him go. Zelda sighed, wishing with all her heart that she didn't have to go. She wondered where Meta-knight was. He vanished after they told the news that they had to go back to their home planet to allow Zelda to rule their people. She wished he would show up so he could take him aside. She wanted to tell him how much she loves him and how she truly wished she didn't have to go.

'_But he will not show,'_ she thought, _'He is far too angry with me for leaving.'_

She sighed deeply again.

"You don't really have to go do you?" Tiff asked her.

"Unfortunately I do. I gave the girls the chance to stay here but they refused. I do not want to tear them away from who they love, I promise," she said in tears.

"Oh Zelda, don't cry," Tiff said as she hugged the woman in blue.

"F-forgive me," she stuttered around the tears.

The tears cascaded down the woman's cheeks uncontrollably. As soon as the tears hit the ground, beautiful blue roses grew from the ground. Tiff gasped at the sight of them. Zelda just smiled sadly.

"They grow with my sorrow to try and cheer me up," she explained calmly.

She hugged Tiff tightly once more before picking the roses out of the ground.

"Good bye Tiff," Zelda said with a smile.

"Good bye Zelda. I hope it's not forever that we say good bye," Tiff responded.

"Do me a favor and give this to Meta-knight for me when you see him next," she said handing Tiff a piece of paper.

Tiff nodded and took the paper. She walked over to the two women and the two men. Blade and Ilia let go of each other with one last squeeze. Ilia joined Zelda. Seria gave Sword one last small kiss on the lips before also joining her two sisters.

* * *

Everyone but Meta-knight waved goodbye to the girls as they left. Sword, whose helmet was still off, was crying and Blade in near tears. Tuff was all out balling with Tiff right behind. Kirby just waved and 'poyo'ed quietly.

* * *

Days later, Tiff found Meta-knight in his room. She handed him the note Zelda gave her. He looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A note from Zelda. Read it if you like," Tiff responded.

He took the letter and Tiff left to go back home. He opened it up and read it.

_Meta-knight,_

_If you are reading this letter then it is probably days after I have left. I wish you would have been there to see us off; it may have made it so much easier for me. I might have been able to tell you how much I love you and how deeply sorry I am that I have to leave._

Meta-knight walked out to the balcony he always patrolled at with tears in his eyes.

_I wish I did not have to go. I wanted to spend more time with you. It was just that afternoon before the fight that you confessed to me. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me as well. I wanted to so badly though. It makes my heart ache just thinking about it. Please forgive me. Sometimes I wish I was not a princess destined to rule her people. I hope you will be fine without me. Take care of Sword and Blade, Seria and Ilia would be devastated if anything happened to them. Do take care of the children as well. And especially take care of yourself, my dear knight. I will miss you so._

_Sincerely yours with all my love, _

_Princess Zelda Railona_

Meta-knight broke after finishing the letter. Tears fell from his mask as he fell into deep sorrow. He sniffed and opened his eyes to see a blue rose sitting beside him. He picked it up out of curiosity.

"I see you got the letter," a voice said behind him.

He turned to see Zelda standing there smiling with her hood down. He dropped the letter and the rose.

"Zelda…" he breathed.

Her smile widened. He walked up and embraced her strongly.

"I thought I had lost you forever," he mumbled.

"Of course not," she said before pulling away, "now come, we have a ceremony to go to."

"What ceremony?" he asked.

She pushed open the door to the girls' room and saw Sword and Blade there with Seria and Ilia.

"Well… since Mirallans are immortal, we thought we would turn you three into Mirallans, so you could be immortal with us," she explained.

"Once a Mirallan marries they are married for the rest of their immortal life," Seria added.

"Now lie down on the tables," Ilia slightly commanded.

The three men did as they were told and laid on the tables. The girls placed their hands on the men's chests and spoke a few words. After that, black for the three men as they lost consciousness.

* * *

When they awoke again the girls were standing over them. Zelda smiled at Meta-knight when his eyes opened.

"So that is what color your eyes are," she said in fascination.

Meta-knight realized he wasn't wearing his mask. He sat up quickly… wait… sat up? He looked down and noticed he was much taller than he was when he lost consciousness. He was also wearing a blue suit. His skin color was a peach color and he had hair as deep blue as Zelda's. He looked up at Zelda curiously when he noticed she was in her real form.

"You are a Mirallan now. So are Sword and Blade. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Different… yet the same," he said in a slightly deeper voice than he was used to.

"That is to be expected," she said as she sat down beside him.

He turned his hands over and observed them, not used to them being a peach color. He looked back at Zelda, hardly paying attention to Sword and Blade as they embraced their women.

"Forgive me for not seeing you off. You were right, it would have been much easier on us both if I came," he apologized.

She placed a hand on top of his.

"Forgive me for making you take a trip down guilt lane," she said with a chuckle.

"No, no, I deserved it," he chuckled with her, Spanish accent still in place.

"I would have missed you," Zelda said seriously and squeezed his hand.

"And I you," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled and their lips connected. Their eyes fell closed. And they pulled away after a moment had passed. Zelda opened her eyes after Meta-knight and smiled again.

"But now, I am staying here, never to leave again," she stated.

"But your kingdom…" he began.

"Is taken care of," she finished.

She smiled and he mirrored it. They both then got up and walked out of the room to tell Tiff the news that Zelda and the girls were staying. And staying the hearts of the knights forevermore.

* * *

It's done! Hallelujah! Again, there will be a sequel and several one shots, so keep a look out.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


End file.
